


Repress & Release

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom Link Sub Rhett, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is struggling with some very intense desires, and Rhett volunteers to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repress & Release

Link climbed into bed with his wife Christy. It had been a long day of working on the show along with various main channel projects, followed by an evening out with the family. Link was tired but wanted to spend some time with Christy before going to sleep. He leaned over and began to kiss her neck. She responded positively to this at first, but then pushed him away when he started biting her with his sharp teeth.

“Link, stop. I don’t like that.”

“Not even a little biting?”

“No.”

Link sighed. “I’m sorry honey. Good night.” Link rolled over but it took him a while to fall asleep. He felt guilty about hurting his wife, but he was also frustrated because he was having a hard time repressing certain urges and desires he had.

About a year ago, Link had asked his wife if they could try some BDSM related things including bondage, spanking, and sensory deprivation, with her being the submissive. Christy said no, and Link never broached the topic again. He loved his wife and found their sex life very satisfying, but every once in a while his Dom instinct would surface and follow him like a ghost. Sometimes he’d even dream about a faceless submissive bending to his will. He poured this extra energy into his family and the show, but the thoughts still plagued him and he begged for release _. If only I had a chance to try it. I could get it out of my system and finally get it off my mind._

A couple days later, Link sat at his desk working. Rhett joined him, bringing him a cup of coffee.

“Link, are you okay? You seemed kind of distracted during the taping today.”

“I’m all right.” Link said, not looking at Rhett.

“Link, I’ve known you for 30 years. I can tell you’re definitely not okay.” Rhett squeezed his shoulder. “Do you need to talk about something? Is everything okay with you and Christy?”

Link looked at Rhett and frowned. “It’s not me and Christy, just me.” Rhett looked a little sad. “Seriously Link, let’s talk. I’m worried about you.”

Link sighed. “Okay. Shut the door, this is really personal.”

Rhett shut the door to their office and sat down next to Link. Link looked nervous; wasn’t sure how to bring the topic up, even to his lifelong best friend.

“Link? Talk to me. I promise I won’t judge you, I’m here to listen.”

Link looked down. “There’s this thing I want to do. It’s…a fantasy.”

“Like a sexual fantasy?”

Link nodded. “Yeah. Christy doesn’t want to do it, and I’m having a hard time letting it go. The urge is so strong, sometimes it’s overwhelming.”

Rhett looked concerned. “What is it?”

Link forced himself to look Rhett in the eye. “I want to be a Master. A Dom. I want someone to submit to me while I do sexual things to them.”

Rhett raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Wow, that’s intense.”

Link laughed a little. “Yeah it is. I talked to Christy about it and she wants nothing to do with it. She says it’s not proper for a father and husband to do those types of things.”

“So what have you been doing about it?”

“Trying to be the good father and husband Christy wants me to be. Finding ways to rid myself of all this energy and desire. Repressing my urges.”

“Link, that’s no way to live man. You’ve got to find a healthy way to deal with this.”

“I can’t!” Link said, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. “I’m married and my wife doesn’t want to do these things. I’m not going to cheat on her just so I can get off.” Link teared up a little. “Rhett, you’ve got to help me. You’re the only person I trust with this information. Can you think of anything,  _anything_  that could help me get over this?”

Rhett was silent for a while. He hated seeing Link in pain. “I might have a solution.”

“Really?” he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. “What?”

“You could have me.”

“What?”

Rhett smiled a little. “I could submit to you.”

Link shook his head. “Rhett, I don’t think Jessie would be okay with us having sex. Especially this type of sex.”

“No, it’s okay.” Rhett said reassuringly. “Jessie and I have an agreement.”

“What kind of agreement?”

Rhett blushed. “Well, we got to talking one night and she said that if I ever wanted to do anything sexual with you, she’d be okay with it. But only with you.”

“Wait, what? Why? Why would you even need that type of agreement?”

Rhett giggled. “There were a few incidences where I said your name while we were having sex. Sometimes very loudly.”

Link couldn’t hold in his laughter. “What? What did she say?”

“Well at first it freaked her out, of course. After it happened a couple times, we sat down and talked about it. She asked me, point blank, if I had ever thought about having sex with you and I said yes. Then she asked if I would do it if it was possible and I said yes.”

Link couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Wait. You told Jessie you would have sex with me?”

Rhett shrugged. “Yup.”

Link stared at Rhett, stunned. “Why have you never told me this before?”

“I didn’t think I would ever need to. I never thought the opportunity would present itself.”

“So what was her response?”

Rhett smiled. “She said she wasn’t surprised, that she had suspected I had some latent feelings for you for a long time. And then she said if the opportunity ever came about, she’d be okay with me sleeping with you as long as I talked to her first. She knows and understands how deeply I care about you.”

Now it was Link’s turn to be silent as he processed this new information about his best friend. “Rhett, I’m super flattered, but there’s no way Christy’s going to be okay with this. She’s very much into the traditional marriage thing. She’ll shut this idea down fast.”

“But if she was okay with it, would you do it?”

Link stared into Rhett’s big blue-grey eyes. He’d had moments where he looked at Rhett and wondered if they would’ve ended up as lovers if circumstances were different, but he never thought Rhett would feel the same way or that the opportunity would come up. He decided to be honest. “Yes, yes I would.”

Rhett stood up. “Talk to Christy about it. She can even talk to Jessie about if she wants.” He put his hand on Link’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Link, we’ll figure out something.” Link smiled. He felt better after talking things over with Rhett. He decided to talk to Christy that night and get back to Rhett in the morning.

The next day at work, Rhett and Link had another closed door conversation.

“How’d it got with Christy last night?”

Link yawned. “Well we stayed up very late talking. At one point she called Jessie and they talked for a while.”

Rhett nodded. “I heard. She had just got off the phone with her when I got home after taking the boys out.”

Link took a sip of coffee. “She was mad at first, really mad. She didn’t believe me when I said Jessie was okay with it. They talked for a long time, and afterwards we continued talking. We spent a lot of time listening to each other and walking through our emotions.”

“So, what did she say?”

Link smiled. “She said okay. As long as you’re the only one, we’re safe and discreet about it, and not do it at my house.”

Rhett’s eyes lit up. “Great, so when are we doing this?”

Link was surprised at how excited Rhett was. “Well I have to do some prep work and research first. I’ve never done this before and I want to make sure I don’t hurt you. And you and I have a lot to discuss in terms of safety and boundaries.”

“That makes sense.” He playfully slapped Link on the shoulder. “Well as soon as you’re ready, let me know.”

Link responded to the slap with his own. Christy’s agreement and Rhett’s enthusiasm had lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders.

About a week later, Link found himself sitting in a nicely decorated room. It looked like someone’s living room, but he was actually at a sex dungeon. He decided the best way to learn how to be a Dom was to talk with one. He prided himself on being a thorough researcher and this was no exception, especially because this was something he was doing with his best friend.

A woman dressed in a pair of jeans a blouse, and a blazer walked in and sat next to Link.

“Hi, I’m Allison. You must be Link.” She extended her hand and Link shook it. “So you want to know some things about being a Dom?”

Link nodded. “Yes. I’m about to do it for the first time and I want to make sure I do everything right.”

Allison smiled. “That’s excellent. Well, the first thing you should know is a well known mantra used in the BDSM community: safe, sane, and consensual. Safe means all proper precautions should be taken in order to avoid health risks. Sane means all parties involved should be in a sober and sensible state of mind while participating in kink activities, and consensual meaning consent from all parties must be given before anything happens. Do you understand so far?”

“Yes. That makes a lot of sense.”

“Good. If you’d like, I can take you in the back and show you some of the toys we use and explain our procedures.” Link agreed to this and followed her.

During the next eight weeks, Link met with Allison weekly as she mentored him in things like rope safety, protection, and the purchase and care of toys. After his sessions with her, he’d meet with Rhett and discuss what he had learned. They pooled some of their funds to buy some toys and books and hid them in a safe spot at Rhett’s house. Link maintained his vow of discretion and did not discuss anything he was learning from Allison with Christy. As far as she was concerned, Link might as well have been going to a piano lesson.

After two months of working with Allison, doing his own research, and lots of conversations and planning with Rhett, Link felt ready to do a scene with him.

“Rhett, I think I’m ready. Are you?”

“Yes.” Rhett was enjoying learning about BDSM with Link and had discovered he had an affinity for it, especially the things that factored into his role as a submissive. The chance to be intimate with Link was a dream come true, and doing it in this manner was icing on the cake.

“The only issue is we need a place to do it. I can’t do it at my house, and I don’t think you want to do it at yours.”

“Why don’t we rent a beach house for a weekend? Get out of town for a few days and try some of the things we’ve been learning. Jessie should be fine with that as long as I tell her when and where we’re going.”

“That sounds good. I’ll check with Christy and then we can finalize a date.”

Rhett snickered. “Date, huh?”

Link rolled his eyes. “Yes, I guess you can call it that.” Learning about BDSM and other sexual practices with Rhett made Link feel closer to him than ever. He hoped their first time together lived up to their expectations. He wanted it to be a special time for the both of them, even though he was the one who initiated the situation.

A week later, Rhett and Link were headed to the beach house Rhett had rented for them, their box of toys in the trunk along with their suitcases. Link was nervous, he felt like a teenager going on a first date. He looked over and Rhett and his confidence returned. He still couldn’t believe Rhett was willing to do something so intimate and intense with him.  _He must really trust me._

After dropping their things off at the house, Rhett and Link went out to dinner. Link decided to start building the anticipation by playing footsie with Rhett under the table. Rhett smiled and responded. Throughout the meal they exchanged lots of cute touches and glances. “Okay yeah, this is definitely a date.” Link conceded.

When they got back to the house, the two men went in the bedroom and prepared for their scene. Link unpacked the toys and lubricants while Rhett watched thoughtfully.

“So, have you decided on your safety word?” Link said as he sat next to Rhett on the bed. Rhett smiled. “Chiasquatch.” Link was touched that Rhett would pick at word that had meaning for both of them.

“I love it. So, are you ready?”

“Well, I’m a bit nervous.” Rhett said.

“Can I do something to help you relax?”

“Sure.” Link cupped Rhett’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply for a few minutes. “How was that?”

Rhett grinned. “Incredible. I had a feeling you were a good kisser.”

“All right.” Link said, switching to a cold, distant voice. “From this point on, you’re going to call me “sir”. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Link took Rhett’s chin in his hand and squeezed it. “Get up and take off your clothes.” Rhett did as he was told and undressed as Link watched him. Link felt himself starting to get hard; just giving that one command was enough to get him worked up.

When Rhett was naked, Link ordered him on his knees. Rhett knelt down and Link stood in front of him and pulled his hair.

“After all this time, I finally get to have you. I finally get to have my way with you. And you’re giving yourself over to me so willingly? You’re a fucking whore.”Link slapped Rhett in the face and he grunted. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes sir.” Rhett said. Link walked in a circle around Rhett and admired his naked body.  _Damn, he’s hot._

Link sat down on the edge of the bed and ordered Rhett to crawl over to him. When Rhett reached Link’s knees, he then had him lay across his lap.

“I’m just going to use my hand to spank you, okay?”

“Yes sir.” Link smirked. He was enjoying his new title. He took his hand and struck Rhett’s ass hard. Rhett let out a yelp.

“How was that?”

“Good sir.”

“You like it?”

“Yes sir.”

Link smirked. “Good. Because I’m going to do it again. I’m going to do it until I’m satisfied.” Link spanked Rhett several more times, the flesh on his ass becoming warm and red. Rhett moaned loudly, which only made Link want to spank him harder.

“Mmmm, you’re so good, so obedient. Are you enjoying this so far?” Link said.

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Now get up. It’s time for the next part.” Rhett and Link both got up and Link ordered Rhett to lay down on the bed. He pulled his arms up and handcuffed them to the bedpost. Rhett looked up at Link with eyes full of admiration.

“You’ve been so good so far. Would you like to watch me undress?”

Rhett smiled. “Yes sir.”

“Okay.” Link went and stood at the end of the end of the bed and slowly took off his clothes. Rhett licked his lips excitedly, and Link could see that he was getting hard as well. When Link was naked he got in the bed and knelt between Rhett’s legs, stroking himself.

“Do you like looking at me?” Link said in a low voice.

“Yes sir.”

“What do you think of me?”

“I think you’re very beautiful, sir.”

Link winked. “Thank you. I think you’re very beautiful too, especially when you’re all tied up like that.” Rhett blushed. Link could tell he liked being praised and complimented in bed. Link leaned down and kissed Rhett, biting his lip as he pulled away.

“Link…” Rhett whispered.

“What did you say?” Link snarled.

“I said…” Rhett’s eyes widened when he realized what he did. “I mean…” Rhett didn’t get to finish his sentence; it was interrupted by a smack across the face. “What did I tell you to call me?” Link bellowed as he smacked Rhett again.

“Sir.”

“Say it again.” He smacked him again.

“Sir.”

“I CAN’T FUCKING HEAR YOU.”

“I’m supposed to call you “Sir”.” Rhett whimpered as Link smacked him one more time. Link was breathing heavily and Rhett’s eyes pleaded with him.

“It’s time you got fucked, whore.” Link got up and undid the handcuffs. “Get on your knees and bend over.” He barked. Rhett knelt down and planted his face in the mattress.

“I’m not going to cuff you again, but if you disobey me one more time I’m going to lock your ass up. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Rhett said in a muffled voice.

Link grabbed a bottle of lube and knelt behind Rhett. He reached down and stroked his dick, squeezing it every so often. Rhett groaned.

“You’re so hot when you’re bent over like this. Bent over and helpless. I think it’s my new favorite thing.”

Link applied some lube to his hand and Rhett, and inserted a couple fingers in him, one by one. This was the first time either man had done this, so it was a whole new sensation for them. Link wiggled his fingers around a little, and Rhett whined with pleasure when Link touched his prostate. Link filed the location away in his brain for future reference.

“Do you like this?”

“Yes sir.”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Please, sir.”

“I’m gonna move slow, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” Link removed his fingers, applied a generous amount of lube to his dick, and began to enter Rhett slowly. Once Link was all the way in, he stroked Rhett’s back in a comforting manner.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good sir.” Rhett panted.

Link smiled. “I’m glad. You feel incredible.” Link began to grind his hips against Rhett, maintaining a slow and steady pace as he tapped Rhett’s prostate. Rhett pulled on the sheets and let out low, guttural groans. Link laughed quietly to himself as he relished the feeling of being inside Rhett. He never imagined ever getting this close to his best friend.

Link smacked Rhett on the ass. “All right, my love. Are you ready to come for me?” He reached down and stroked Rhett a few more times. “Yes sir.”

“Okay then.” Link placed his hands on Rhett’s hips. “Come.” Rhett pressed his face into the mattress and roared as he came. Link came right after, his nails digging into Rhett’s skin. When he was done, he pulled out of Rhett and rolled over so that he was laying on his back. Rhett slowly moved out of his position and also laid on his back. The two men made eye contact as they caught their breath.

_What do I say now?_  Link thought.  _What do I say after my best friend gave himself over to me like that?_

“Are you okay?” Link giggled. “You can call me by my name now.”

“Yeah, Link.” Rhett said softly.  “I’m great. How about you?”

“I feel amazing. And exhausted.” Link reached for Rhett’s hand and he took it. “Do you need anything?”

Rhett leaned his head back and laughed. “A shower, for starters. And something to drink. I’m thirsty as hell.”

“Me too.” Link slowly got up and led Rhett into the bathroom. They decided to shower together, trading slow lazy kisses underneath the stream of hot water. When they were finally done bathing, they got dressed and Rhett cleaned up the room and put everything away while Link went and got a couple bottles of water and some snacks. They sat in bed and discussed the evening.

“What was it like to finally be a Dom?” Rhett asked.

Link’s smile was a mile wide. “I don’t even know how to describe it. I finally got to put all that energy and all those urges to use. It was such an incredible release. How are you feeling about being my sub?”

Rhett looked at Link with hearts in his eyes. “I love it. I love being yours. I love the way you treat me.” Rhett leaned over and kissed Link. “I love you, Link.”

Link gently stroked Rhett’s beard. “I love you too.” Link looked at the clock. “It’s late and we’ve had a long day. We should probably go to bed.”

“Sounds good.” Rhett and Link got under the covers together and snuggled close to each other, Rhett wrapping an arm around Link. Rhett normally wasn’t much of a cuddler in bed, but he wanted to be as close to him as possible. Link smiled and slid an arm around Rhett’s waist. He listened to his breathing until he finally fell asleep.


End file.
